Any More Obvious
by Adrienne Sekitou
Summary: Complete! - (series set behind the scenes in the canon storyline) Dustin gives Marah another chance.
1. Not Today

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Tomorrow" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "All About Beevil"._

_Author's Note: so Dustin and Marah, behind the scenes. a fic for every episode, each using a different song from Avril Lavigne's album, Let Go. it's the "Sk8er Boi" series! grin thank you to Red, TJ, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Not Today"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_And I want to believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Yeah I try to believe you  
But I don't _

_When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today_

As soon as he had got off work, he had left. Everyone else was hanging out at Storm Chargers, like usual. But he had left to head to the track. He told everyone that it was so he could test his bike, to see how it worked with the new part. And that was true.

But he also didn't want to listen to everyone any more. If one more person said, "She's evil," he'd… well, he didn't know what he'd do. He wasn't an ultimatum-y kinda guy. He just knew he didn't want to hear it again. 'Cause he was like trying not to think about it, and they weren't helping.

So he had left to go ride. And he'd made it to the track too. When he got there, he'd unloaded his bike and everything. Then sat on the ground in his motogear beside his bike. His armor lay beside him, but that was as far as he'd gotten.

Instead he just sat there and stared at his bike. He had been randomly polishing it with a towel to the point he could almost see himself in the fiberglass and plastic.

He saw a flash of ninja-ish light, the teleportation kind. There were only a few ninjas he knew who could teleport unaided by technology.

And most of them were evil.

He saw her feet appear in the gap between the tires of his bike. He tossed his towel over his shoulder, as was his habit, and started fiddling with the grass in front of his crossed legs. Would she say something or should he?

"I thought I'd find you here."

He grunted in response. Guess she goes first.

"I'm always here, Marah. Well, 'cept for when I'm at the shop. Or school. Or Ops. Or home." He stopped and shook his head. "Nevermind. Just, what do you want?"

"I thought we could talk," she said simply.

"Seriously?" He couldn't believe she'd just said that. Was she as dense as everyone thought he was? He wasn't a grudge-y kinda guy either, but holding onto a little anger seemed like the thing to do in this case. Though it didn't seem a ninja-like thing to do. Hard to be all zen when you're mad.

She didn't answer, but instead she flopped down cross-legged on the ground on the other side of his bike.

"I'm not used to people trusting me," she said.

"It'll be the last time too," he muttered. He doubted she heard him. And she continued on as if she hadn't.

"Most of the time no one listens to me, let alone takes me seriously." All he could see were her crossed legs and hands, but he had an impression of her body language. And right now she was all a fidgety kinda nervous.

And something about that didn't feel quite right. If he could see her eyes, he'd bet he'd see the same little whatever that had made him trust her before.

"You were serious, weren't you? You were totally trying to be good."

"Trying and failing!" He just kept watching through his little 'window' between the tires for glimpses of her true feelings.

The tips of her hair dropped into view; she must have hung her head. They were random stray curls, not the twin tight twists of her 'alien' appearance.

Should he ask? He wanted to ask. A lot of things. But he didn't know if he wanted to go down that road again.

"Why'd'ya do it?" he said finally. It seemed like a simple enough question. Though it was probably impossible to keep this conversation from getting complicated.

Her hair bobbed; she must have shrugged. "They kicked me out for being bad at being bad. You were nice to me, and being good sounded like fun." She paused, "I could be good at being good."

He tried not to smile. Tried to remember that he was supposed to be mad. But then he remembered that she couldn't see him either, so he just went for it.

"But I really didn't have any place to go. And then Kapri and Beevil showed up with a way to get me back in with Uncle. So what else could I do? They're family."

"Cam's family too, ya know," he offered.

She laughed, all bitter like. "Cousin doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Now it was his turn to shrug. He wanted to deny it, but it was most likely true. But he could work on Cam, right? Convince him to give Marah a chance?

What was he thinking? Suddenly he realized that he was doing that right then -- trying to convince himself to give her a chance. Only with him it would be a second chance.

"You could leave," he tried.

Her hair swung; she shook her head. "I can't leave Kapri. I knew that when she came to help me. She's my sister. I can't leave without her."

He nodded and twisted his towel around his finger. He'd have a hard time leaving his sister too. Of course, his sister wasn't trying to take over the world either. But oh well.

"Are you mad?" she asked. Fidgety. Nervous. She'd started playing with the grass like he had been.

He shrugged again. "Kinda. I mean, I was. Like highly seriously ticked and stuff. But destroying Beevil took care of a lot of that. Now I'm kinda…," he trailed off, not knowing how he would or if he should finish that sentence.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Like she knew what he was thinking.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Her hair rose and fell again, as did her hands; he heard her sigh. "Go back? It's the only place I've got." He just kept watching her hands as they brushed the grass back and forth. "But I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. And that you're not the fool. I am for wasting my one chance."

He reached out before he knew what he was doing. At least he thought to use his non-morpher hand. He touched the back of her hand, and she stopped. "It doesn't have to be your one chance."

She sniffed; he hoped she smiled. "Can we, like talk… again? Sometime?"

"Well, maybe if you guys stop trying to vaporize my friends and me." He was still staring at their hands.

She laughed again, not bitter this time, but actually sorta amused. "In case you haven't noticed, we're doing a really bad job of it. Vaporizing you, that is."

"I know, but it's the principle of the thing." And he let himself smile this time.

"Tell you what, I'll do my best to always screw up. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, as she pulled her hand away.

She stood then, but he didn't look up. He just watched as she moved, her hands not touching the ground as she simply straightened her crossed legs to stand.

He didn't look up, didn't meet her eyes. Just trusted in that little whatever he had seen there before. 'Cause he'd bet it was back.

He stood in the same way, pulling the towel from his shoulder. He moved to the front of his bike and wiped clean the bright yellow 27 on the front.

"'bye Dustin." He looked up then to see her smiling. A smile he found himself returning.

"Later Marah," 'cause he had no doubt he'd be seeing her again. He didn't know what side she'd be on, but they'd figure out the hard stuff when they had to.

There was all that ninja-ish light again, and she was gone. He stared after her for a moment, then leaned down for his armor.

He hadn't been able to ride for days while his bike was missing. He was overdue. And after some laps there were a few jumps he wanted to try.

A new untested part on his bike? No problem.

He was feeling trusting.

_Give me a little time  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not too late  
Not today _

_I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_

**TBC**

  



	2. Worth It

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Things I'll Never Say" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: shortly after "Sensei Switcheroo". _

_Author's Note: deadlines suck. self-imposed deadlines are worse. why put undue stress upon yourself like that? says she who has done exactly that. rolls eyes many thanks to Red for pic and music help, TJ for helping to get everyone confused, Sugarplum for her inspiring enthusiasm, and Starhawk for everything else. :)_

**"Worth It"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows  
I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it_

He put the bag on the shelf quietly. It was a lot lighter than it had been when he had picked it up. If they noticed how much he had eaten, Cam would send him to the pet store for more.

Who knew guinea pig food tasted that good?

Well, other than Sensei.

Blake was busy teasing Shane. Dustin half-expected Hunter to join in, but he just stood smirking behind Cam.

Shane hadn't taken the whole being a guinea pig thing very well at first. Dustin didn't know why. Seriously, if he read comic books more often, then he would know that things like that happen all the time. And the smart guy always fixed it.

Maybe that's why Dustin had adjusted so well. Because he knew the comic book rules, and he knew Cam would fix it. It had actually been fun. Kinda. 'Cept for the fleas. Not something he'd want to do everyday, but still.

Or maybe he had just looked calm in comparison to Shane, who was still freaking over missing his skate demo. Dustin didn't know what his problem was though. Tori said she had made excuses with Kelly, and Shane obviously hadn't been himself.

When Shane decided he had had enough of the jokes, he started heading toward the exit. If he meant it as an escape, it didn't work 'cause everyone followed him. Dustin however didn't get every far.

"Dustin."

He turned, already figuring out how to bribe Tori to stop at the pet store on the way home.

"May I see you a moment?" Sensei asked.

Dustin turned to the others for support.

Shane, just happy not to be the center of attention anymore, grinned and waved as he left up the stairs.

Tori and Blake followed Shane out. Blake gave Dustin a "you're gonna get it" look, that Dustin bet Tori was going to hit him for later.

Hunter and Cam were the last up the stairs, talking about something he didn't really feel up to following.

Wait, Cam was leaving NinjaOps. Okay, he really was in trouble.

Sensei did one of his neat flips, for once not bouncing off Dustin's head, and landed on the table. Dustin moved back to the center of the room, and sat on his yellow pillow when Sensei nodded.

He had no idea what to expect. Sensei was twitching his nose, and Dustin couldn't tell if it was twitching the bad way or not.

Sensei was way scary for a guinea pig.

"Today has been full of deception, has it not?"

Uh oh. This wasn't starting out well. "Uh yes, Sensei. That's for sure."

Sensei walked the length of the table before he spoke again. "My niece was unusually friendly during the battle with Footzilla."

Dustin remained silent. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"Unless I am mistaken, Marah waved at me."

Well, that was well, wow. "Why would she do that? I mean, Sensei, you don't get out that much so -- oh. I was you, and you were me. Yeah."

Sensei was twitching his nose again. "Is there something you would like to tell me, Dustin?"

"No. I mean, not really. Uh, maybe?" Dustin had been playing with his belt, rolling up the end. Now he let it fall in frustration. "Could you ask something easier please, Sensei?"

"The ease of the answer depends upon what you have to tell me."

Dustin actually glanced behind him. He'd missed something for sure. Seriously. "Is this a riddle, Sensei? 'Cause I'm not sure I'm following."

More nose twitching. Faster now. This couldn't be good. "Are you still in contact with Marah?"

He understood that question at least. "No, Sensei." He hadn't planned on telling anyone about his post-Beevil conversation with Marah. He couldn't lie to his Sensei, but this wasn't exactly a lie. Was it?

He hadn't talked to Marah in a week. Not since she had shown up at the track. And he had no clue how to call her. Or if there were even phones on an evil space ninja spaceship that could be called.

So he wasn't actually still in contact with her. Kinda. Mostly. So he was telling the truth, right?

Sensei's stare and twitching nose made him nervous enough to try to remember everything he had learned about ninja mind powers. He even wondered a little about Jedi and the Force. Yeah, he was screwed.

Sensei went on. "So her greeting was not motivated by actions on your part?"

He shrugged. "Maybe she just feels guilty about what she did." Aha, that was the truth too. Maybe he'd make it through this after all. Unfortunately, Sensei was not as enthusiastic.

"Is that what you truly believe, Dustin?"

"Yes, Sensei. I mean, even after everything I just can't believe Marah's all bad."

"It is unfortunate then that my niece's actions have done nothing to support your beliefs."

Okay, harsh. And suddenly he found himself defending… what? Her? He didn't know. He was just sure he was right. That he needed to say it. That things weren't always cut and dry, clear and easy. That sometimes you just had to take a chance. And that she was worth it.

"Sensei, how many times were Blake and Hunter trying to take us out?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, so most of those times weren't their fault. But they were really good, things turned out good, so that makes it all, well, good. See? Thing work out, you know?"

Sensei didn't answer at first. He tapped his staff though, and Dustin could only be happy his nose was no longer twitching.

"Your instincts have proven correct in the past, Dustin. And your faith is plentiful. One can only hope that it is not misplaced in this case."

So like, was that approval? He kinda doubted it. Because he hadn't really admitted to anything. And even if he had, he really didn't think Sensei would be all that happy about him talking to a 'bad guy' who had already turned on him once.

He was pretty sure it was a dismissal though. Because Sensei jumped over to his mechanized habit thing, before turning to nod at his student.

Dustin didn't waste any time in leaving. He stood and bowed, and tried to be respectful while moving quickly toward the stairs. He thought he'd been pretty lucky to get out of the conversation that easily. And he didn't want to give Sensei a chance to change his mind.

Halfway up the stairs, he remembered he was alone. He hoped Tori had bullied the others into waiting for him. Otherwise getting home would be fun.

He snagged his backpack from where he had dumped it on the landing, then ran the rest of the way. He stopped when he saw there was still someone on this side of the waterfall. Hunter and Cam were talking near the holographic entryway. He slowed as he got closer. Their conversation stopped when they saw him approaching.

"Don't worry," Cam assured, correctly guessing the reason for Dustin's concern. "They didn't leave you."

"Yeah," Hunter added. "You think we'd leave without finding out what you did wrong to rate a private talk?"

Okay, hadn't thought of that. How was he going to explain this? He hadn't told Sensei about Marah, and he didn't want to tell the others either. And he really didn't want to hear another round of, "she's evil."

Fortunately, Cam came to his rescue. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was about punctuality."

"Yeah, dude. That was totally it." Whew. He didn't think Sensei would tell Cam what he'd talked to Dustin about, but he could never be sure. Either way Dustin was grateful to Cam for the cover story. Hunter looked disappointed that it wasn't something more mock-worthy, but he also didn't look motivated enough to pursue it.

So Dustin just laughed it off, and waved his good-byes as he moved toward the entryway. Hunter called after him, saying he would be there in a sec.

He walked through the illusion, knowing Tori's bus would be waiting on the other side. Knowing he would have to make the excuses and listen to the jokes. Take the ribbing and smile.

But he didn't care. 'Cause he knew he was doing the right thing -- giving her a chance.

She was worth it.

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care _

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it_

**TBC**

  



	3. Is It Enough

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Anything But Ordinary" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "Tongue And Cheek". _

_Author's Note: story! yay! grin thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Is It Enough"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive_

Score one for the ninja.

He knew there was someone behind him. But he continued on, tossing his armor through the side door of the Storm Chargers van. He knew it was a girl, and he figured it was just another rider.

"Can we talk, or do I have to call your agent first?"

So much for ninja skills.

"Hey Marah." He turned and saw her standing beside his bike. She was in human form, her long hair down in curls again. It had been more than two weeks since the day she had shown up here at the track. He had begun to wonder if she had changed her mind about wanting to talk to him.

"Long time no see. Well, in the non-trying-to-kill-us kinda way."

She shrugged. "Sorry about that. We've been busy. You know, with the trying to kill you thing."

"No offense, but I'm kinda glad you failed."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled, and they both looked shyly away.

He went back to putting his tools away. "So how did you know about the agent thing?"

"Oh, well, you're just all over the papers of course." She hopped up beside him, taking a seat on the van's running board. "So Uncle was going to set a trap for you. You know, call your agent for an interview and stuff. But we found out you'd fired him. Uncle wasn't happy." Dustin couldn't help but grin when he saw how amused she seemed by this.

But okay, yeah, hadn't thought the whole popularity thing through very well. Still paying for that too. "Yeah, that agent thing probably wasn't the best idea."

"So what happened?"

He shrugged, walking over to his bike to load it on the trailer. "I don't know. Things happened really fast. Suddenly I was popular, and all these people wanted things. It was all like wham, too much, you know?" He sighed and leaned against his bike. "And then there was the agent, and interviews, and just stuff. Way too distracting. And besides, it's supposed to be about the team anyway. That's what's important."

"But I don't understand. You were always popular. I mean, you're a Power Ranger. Like major news coverage on the star-watching scale."

"Yeah, but it was different this time." He shook his head. "I wasn't just the goofy one. I wasn't just ordinary. I was like, important or something."

She laughed, and he turned his head back toward her, wondering what was so funny. "Oh, believe me, you are so not ordinary! Do you have any idea just how much Uncle hates you? And Zurgane too!"

"Really? They hate me?" Okay, that was a silly question. But when she had said that, whoa. Was it bad to be curious?

"Totally! You are so responsible for Uncle losing the Thunder Rangers!" She paused in thought, "Well, actually Zurgane likes you for that one. But still, Uncle's losing soldiers and it's so your fault."

He still remembered Hunter saying that if Dustin hadn't trusted them, then they wouldn't be there. So maybe he did have a lot to do with the Thunders' defection. But he had to wonder if she wasn't talking about her potential defection too.

He was hopeful anyway. But, yeah, little steps. That was half the problem with the Beevil mess. Too much too fast. Besides, he was quickly discovering he enjoyed her company no matter what side she was on.

And their continued conversation only proved that. Casual and friendly. And completely random.

Quite a while later the sun was starting to set and his bike had never made it to the trailer. Instead of moving it, he had found himself sitting on it, hands on the handlebars, relaxing. Totally engrossed in listening to her story of ex-stamp Choobo trying to sneak back on the ship after his encounter with SlopGoblin.

She had been randomly picking up his tools, and now she was playing with the socket wrench. The socket in hand, the wrench spun as she gestured along with the story.

It was all so familiar. And strangely surreal. And yet totally normal. Good guys and bad guys just hanging out. Weird, huh?

He lowered his head and chuckled.

"What?" she stopped her story, curious about his reaction.

He looked up at her. "Is this how it's going to be? You know," he motioned with his hand, "between us? Is this cool?"

She lowered her head too. And when she looked up, her face was lit up in a bright smile. And he knew she understood. Between good and evil, friends and enemies, they weren't going to let that matter.

"Yeah, this is cool."

"Awesome." He returned her smile.

_To walk within the lines would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet, c'mon now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive _

_Is it enough to die  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

**TBC**

  



	4. Know You

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Unwanted" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "Brothers In Arms". _

_Author's Note: April Fools for Sugarplum 'cause this really was done in March! :) I wrote a story with a dog! who's surprised! hi TJ! thanks Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Know You"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hand  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
And I sat up straight _

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me_

They had decided to stop meeting at the track. Not completely, just not as much.

It wasn't exactly the safest place, you know? Hunter and Blake were there all the time. And Tori came to be with Blake. Even Cam came to the races. The only person on the team who rarely came to the track was Shane. So hanging out at the track wasn't a good way to go undetected.

Not that they were hiding. Neither of them had admitted that, in the out loud kinda way. But it was like an unspoken but accepted fact that things might be easier on whatever this was between them if others didn't know just yet.

But today they should have been safe. The battles with Motodrone had been brutal, and the team had gone their separate ways to unwind. Shane was at the skate park. Hunter and Cam were checking out Hunter's new bike. Make sure it wasn't some trap that would backfire on them, or crash every other day. And Blake, though he wouldn't admit it, was still a little freaked about Hunter's earlier capture. So Tori had taken him to the beach.

They should have been safe. Which means of course they weren't.

He had no plans to meet her there, but he was betting she'd show up. She'd taken to appearing after monster attacks. Guilty conscience? He didn't know. But he was always glad to see her.

Dustin had stopped at Storm Chargers to get his bike. And when he arrived at the track, he found his dad waiting for him. He'd totally forgotten they were meeting there today. Luckily his dad was easy-going and understood Dustin's frame of mind.

Dustin loved riding with his dad. His work took him out of town sometimes, but when he was there, they went to the track every chance they got. It was completely different than riding with Hunter and Blake. With the Thunders it always ended up being about competition. But with his dad, it was all about learning and fun. His dad really had taught him all he knew about motocross. And he couldn't have had a better teacher.

They were just finishing their laps when he saw her, climbing the hill near the finish line. There was a dog there too. Running around the poles of the scorer's tower, the puppy paid the bikes little attention. Dustin pulled his bike to a stop right in front of her. So happy was he to see her that it wasn't until his father's bike pulled up beside him that he remembered they weren't alone.

He took his helmet off without pushing his goggles up. He shook his head, unconcerned about his hair which was always in a state of disarray.

"Hey, Marah."

"Hi," she waved.

His father had removed his helmet too, and it seemed introductions were in order.

This should be fun.

He wondered just how simple he could keep it. "Marah, this is my dad. Dad, this is Marah."

"Marah Busby Stinger," she added. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Brooks."

Whoa, Marah had a last name. But he shouldn't really be surprised. He knew from the comic books that bad guys could have last names. Rita Replusa, Rito Revolto, and if Lothor hadn't been disowned and rejected his name and stuff he'd be a Watanabe. But he should really probably be paying attention to the conversation. He might learn something else.

"Jake, please," his dad corrected, holding out his hand. "Do you and Dustin go to school together?"

"Actually," Marah met Dustin's eyes while shaking his dad's hand. "I know Dustin from work."

He stifled a laugh. Which work, Marah didn't mention he noticed. Not that his dad knew about any other 'job' than Storm Chargers.

"Oh? Are you into motocross?"

She smiled. "I watch Dustin. If that counts."

Before his dad could respond, she suddenly said, "Waldo! Be good!"

Dustin froze, wondering what he was doing wrong. It took him a moment to realize she had just called him by his first name. And another to remember that she shouldn't even know his first name to use it.

And during that time, 'Waldo' had chosen not to listen to Marah. Dustin looked down as the young dog he had seen earlier jumped on him. Still very much a puppy, the black and white dog's paws came to just below his knees.

He realized several other things then. Not the least of which was that the puppy was with Marah. Wait, Marah had a puppy? And the puppy had his first name? He was beginning to believe he'd missed a memo. Or three. Dozen.

Marah had picked something red and black up off the ground. Waldo's toy? She waved it at him, regaining the puppy's attention. He jumped off Dustin and grabbed at his toy. A stuffed Kelzak? Or at least he hoped it was stuffed. And he kinda hoped his dad didn't notice either.

But his dad was laughing. Which wasn't exactly a good. Marah's smile had faded. One thing Dustin had noticed over time was that Marah was way suspicious of laughter she wasn't a part of. She always got all wary and self-conscious about it. Dustin jumped in quickly to explain and reassure her.

"Oh, he's just laughing at the name."

"What's wrong with Waldo?" she asked defensively, squatting down beside her pet.

Dustin's dad collected himself. "Nothing. That's what I keep telling him." He clapped Dustin on the shoulder. "But he still insists on going by his middle name."

"You're not Dustin?" she questioned. She looked a little shocked.

"No, I am. It's just that Waldo is my name too."

She didn't look any more convinced. She looked confused and a little hurt. And he didn't want that. He wanted her smile to come back.

"Hey, we're headed over to try some jumps. Wanna come watch?" He tried to sound inviting. A little pleading look with his eyes. Couldn't hurt, could it?

She stood, nodding but still not looking very sure. She called to Waldo, and the puppy happily bounced after her as they crossed the field to the homemade dirt ramps.

It didn't take long before she got into the spirit of it all though. Dustin looked often to where she was sitting in the grass. He saw her cheer when he stuck a landing, and wince when he wiped out. He normally didn't crash this often, and maybe if he had not been watching her he wouldn't have this time either.

After a while he was too tired and sore to continue. The comics were right that Ranger healing would help him feel right in no time. But his dad didn't know that. And he wanted to talk to Marah.

He knew his dad. He was cool, and would leave them alone with way less embarrassing comments than most parents would make. And the more he thought about it, that his dad had met Marah was kinda cool. His dad seemed to really like her. The only thing Dustin worried about was the next time his dad talked to Shane or Tori. What he if mentioned Dustin's 'friend from work'? That could get fun. Not.

Dustin loaded his dad's bike in their family's truck, then came to stand beside Marah as his dad said his good-byes.

"It was nice to meet you, Marah. You too, Waldo," he added, grinning down at the puppy that finally looked like he was tiring out. "Will I see you at the next race?"

"Maybe," Marah smiled. "I'll try to make it."

His dad left then, reminding Dustin not to stay out too late since it was a school night. Dustin loaded his own bike on the Storm Chargers' trailer, then sat down beside Marah on the van's running board.

She was quiet. And it didn't look like she was going to say anything first. Maybe he should.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I didn't know you weren't Dustin!" she countered.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't.

"I am --," he stopped. He didn't want to argue over details. It really wasn't important.

"I guess we have a lot to learn. About each other, I mean."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so."

He looked down, kicking his feet in the tall grass.

He knew her, but he didn't know her. Or like he knew her without knowing anything about her. Because you know, he knew she was a good person inside. But he didn't even know how she was related to Lothor, just that she called him 'Uncle'. So maybe he didn't really know her know her. Which is more important, facts or feelings?

And now she was thinking she didn't know him either. If her silence meant anything. He had just kinda switched names on her. And it's not like they weren't working way hard to deal with trust issues before. So now what?

"I really love freestyle," he offered suddenly. "The trick jumping thing," he added when she turned her head. He felt it more than saw it, having not yet raised his own eyes. "Everybody thinks I gave it up for racing. 'Cause like freestyle is dangerous. Like racing isn't, right? But it's what I really like. I mean, racing is great and all, but it's so not the same."

He shrugged, "So everybody thinks I gave it up. Which obviously I kinda haven't. No one knows I'm still practicing 'cept my dad. And well, you."

He dared to glance at her then. Her smile had returned. Yay. That's a good.

After the Beevil mess he knew it would take some time before they would trust again. As if there could ever be a normal friendship between them, even without the betrayal. And if she thought he was keeping secrets, like lying about his name, they weren't going to get anywhere. Like, he was the one who had been betrayed, you know? But he was learning to trust her again, enough to tell her something even his closest friends and teammates didn't know.

She looked down herself then, still smiling, till her hair hid her face.

"Waldo likes chasing Kelzaks."

"I wonder why," Dustin joked, eyeing the toy lying protected between the puppy's paws.

Marah just went on with her story. "I got him when Kapri and I sold Uncle's PAM on the internet. Remember when we were trying to get it back from the Crimson Ranger's kid friend? Well, we got Uncle a replacement PAM. But it turned out it was a MAP, a Make-A-Puppy, instead. And then came Waldo."

Dustin smiled himself. "He's cute". Marah was sharing too. A big yay to trust.

"Does it bother you that his name is Waldo?" She raised her head enough to see the dog at their feet.

Dustin followed her gaze. Waldo was sleepily sniffing his boots. "No, I don't mind. For him the name works."

"Oh, I don't know," she shook her hair out of her face. "I kinda like it on you."

"I prefer Dustin." His face was hot. Dude, was he blushing? "But for you I might make an exception." He hoped he wasn't blushing.

She giggled a little at that. "That might get a little weird. I think I'll stick with 'Dustin'."

She stood and reached down to pick up the puppy. He had just zonked out, sleeping that happy puppy sleep. The kind where they look so cute you almost forget the terrors they can be when awake. Almost.

"I should get going," she said. "Uncle isn't happy about the whole Motodrone thing."

"What, that MetalGuy did a good job out of smacking us around when he can't?" he laughed.

"Well, that," she admitted. "And that Kapri and I said he was a friend of ours." She put up a hand to prevent any questions, but she softened it with a smile. "It's a really long story."

She started to walk away, and he was going to just let it go at that. But as he watched her leave he thought better of it. They'd come this far today, why not? What the heck, right?

"Hey, Marah?"

She stopped and turned, looking at him inquiringly.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "There's a freestyle exhibition I'm practicing for. It'd be cool if you'd come."

"I'd like that." Her smile grew just a little. "'Bye, Dustin," she called. And as she reached the top of the hill, she teleported out.

Grinning to himself he stood and closed the van's cargo door.

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you _

_I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong_

**TBC**

  



	5. What I Am

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Nobody's Fool" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: during "Shane's Karma Part#1". _

_Author's Note: at the beginning of "Good Will Hunter", Dustin is on the phone. I know it was before "All About Beevil", but I was highly amused nonetheless. welcome home, TJ! thanks Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"What I Am"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Don't know, you think you know me like yourself  
But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear  
Do you give a damn, understand  
That I can't not be what I am_

He couldn't believe they had a day off. They never had a day off. Even before they were Rangers, when they had just been ordinary kids -- ninja students, but ordinary kids -- they never got a day off.

Sensei lectured a lot on discipline and responsibility. But apparently everybody needed some downtime. Even a ninja master. Or at least a ninja master who had five teenage ninjas and a samurai with Ranger Powers to teach. Recharging the inner ninja sounded like a great idea.

And Dustin had been teasing Tori of course. Well, kinda. Like, he knew it was her birthday and all, but the words, "day off" had totally distracted him. His ponderings of the track and a movie had been the out loud way of wondering which Marah would like to do.

They had finally figured out how to contact each other. He could text page Marah's PAM from his cellphone. They didn't know how it worked, and didn't try to figure it out. He was just glad text page charges were for quantity, not distance.

Before practice Marah had text paged him about meeting that night. And after a ten mile run, battle sims, an obstacle course, and two hours hard meditation, he was as wiped as the others. Actually the hard mediation wasn't that bad. He was kinda good at it really. Hunter hated it though. And laughing at Hunter always ruined his concentration. Thus the kinda part.

But now with the promise of a day off he was totally pumped all over again. He need to get cleaned up and changed quick so he wouldn't be late for… huh. What was this anyway? Friends hanging out? He thought they were friends. Of course, he'd thought that the first time too. But things were different this time. They really were friends now. This would work.

By the time he got to Blue Bay Point, she was already there. Waldo was there too, running around with his stuffed Kelzak. When Marah saw him, she bounced over, grabbing his arm.

"Dustin! Guess what?" She didn't pause long enough for him to actually guess. She just rambled on as she pulled him over to the bench. "It's so cool. You should totally come with me tomorrow!"

He sat down beside her. "Well, I kinda got plans tomorrow. But we can work it out. Whassup?"

"Kapri and I are hosting our class reunion up on Uncle's ship!"

He sat there for a second, wondering if she was serious.

She was. Huh.

"Marah, do you really think it would be a good idea for a Power Ranger to go to a party on Lothor's ship?"

She dismissed his concerns with a smile and a wave of her hand. "My classmates won't know you're a Ranger!"

"No, but Lothor will. And Zurgane. And Choobo. And --"

"Fine," she interrupted, her shoulders sagging in a pout. "So what are you doing tomorrow anyway?"

"We're having a birthday party for Tori." He scratched his head nervously. "You could probably come. If you wanted."

Marah gave him a look. A look that he guessed was probably a lot like the one he had just given her. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure your friends haven't forgiven me for well, everything."

"But… well, okay, yeah." He trailed off. "It'd be sorta cool if we could, you know, do both."

"I know. But Dustin, I'm an evil space ninja. I can't go to a Power Ranger birthday party."

"And I'm a Power Ranger. I can't go to an evil space ninja class reunion.

It got kinda quiet then. Neither of them knew what to say to that. It was the first time they had really admitted one of the obvious stumbling blocks in their friendship. Their inability to function completely in each other's worlds.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, maybe not the social group interaction part," he admitted. "But the rest? Sure." He grinned at her, hoping to lift her spirits.

She looked sideways at him, a grin peeking through her pout. "I wanted you to meet my classmates. Could you just imagine their faces if I showed up with a yummy Earth guy?"

She started to giggle and turned away. Dustin turned too, suddenly finding Waldo's antics at their feet very interesting. He couldn't believe she'd said it. He didn't think she could either, judging by her reaction. Not that he hadn't half thought about making a comment about her in a bathing suit at the beach party. He'd thought about it, but he hadn't said it. Amazing how she could make him so self-conscious so quickly. So he just laughed with her, as she played with the puppy.

They totally had a lot in common, but he wondered if that was enough to stand up to this whole good/evil thing. 'Cause as much as they were alike, were they too different? Like, the only way their worlds could meet was in battle. It was a not cool thought, but it looked like it was true.

Neither of them could or would deny who they were. And that could forever separate them, if they let it.

They couldn't be friends in her world or his. So where did that leave them?

In a world all their own, he guessed. Not the easiest place to be, for sure. Alone against, well, everyone.

But as he glanced over at her and the romping puppy, he thought it wouldn't be such a bad place to live.

_Things are trying to settle down  
Just trying to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If it's with or without you  
I don't need your doubt in me_

**TBC**

  



	6. The Way You Are

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Complicated" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "Shimazu Returns Part#2". _

_Author's Note: so this one took a bit longer to write. not for any story reason, but 'cause my May was full of fun and adventure. so I'm cool with missing a deadline. grin Rockies vs. Dodgers, ice cream, and 'homework'. thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk._

**"The Way You Are"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are ain't where it's at, you see you're making me  
Laugh out when you strike a pose, take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone when you become _

_Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

"Well, dude, they were pretty good."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. 'Cause amidst the odd and disbelieving looks of his friends had been Cam's look which was, well, not like the others.

Cam knew. Maybe. Not everything of course. Dustin didn't even think he knew everything, and he was involved. But something. He didn't know know. But he knew.

'Cause Cam had been smiling during the performance, same as Dustin. Both had hid it quickly, clapping slowly with the others. But when Dustin had said they were good… There was just something about that look from Cam. Sympathetic? Understanding? Maybe Cam just wanted to know his family now that he knew he had some. Dunno.

But it was something. Right when Dustin had commented on Marah and Kapri's singing. Or what they thought was their singing. Supposedly their singing, but enhanced. It had been a confusing day.

He hadn't told Marah he was going on Totally Talented. Of course, she hadn't told him she was going on it either. If he had told her, he had figured she would want to come. And that might have been a little too dangerous. The others would surely recognize her. Which they had. Of course, there was a difference between recognizing her onstage, and not noticing an anonymous audience member.

Was there a reason she had been there? Like a whole evil space ninja scheme? Or was performing just something she had wanted to do? She might tell him if he asked, she might not.

They'd never actually said it, but there had been some agreements between them. They didn't talk about work much. All that good and evil, secret plans and weapons stuff. Occasionally one of them, usually Marah, would mention a plot gone foul that the other didn't know about. But not often. And always afterward. None of that mattered when they were together, so they didn't talk about it. It made things easier.

So if there had been a plot about Totally Talented, he might never know. But it couldn't hurt to ask.

He took off when the team left the studio. Everyone was headed off for pizza. Even Cam. Dustin suspected Hunter had talked him into it somehow. He told them he'd meet up with them later. And they'd bought his excuses easy enough. Or maybe they were too wrapped up in arguing about who was better, despite Cam's claim that they were all winners. Either way he was able to duck out of the group with little protest.

He didn't even take the time to stop at home to change or drop off his saxophone. He only had so long before the others might get worried and come looking for him. Everyone tended to be a little extra freaked on days with such serious attacks like today. So he just left. He didn't know if he could find Marah, but he was gonna try.

Turned out he didn't have to look very hard. If she didn't want to be found, she did a really bad job of hiding. Unless she was hiding from Lothor and the other evil dudes. Then well, yeah, whatever.

But he found her at Blue Bay Point. She was sitting on their usual bench, twirling her hat aimlessly on her finger. She looked a little lost. And mostly miserable.

"That was a great song," he said, walking up from behind.

She cocked her head a little, but didn't turn. "That isn't very funny."

He shrugged and sat down beside her, setting his saxophone case beside the bench. "I didn't mean it to be."

"What did you mean then?" She dropped her hat on her knee.

He shrugged again. He didn't know what to say, but what else was new? Things seldom went as planned where Marah and he were concerned.

"You just, you know." She glanced at him questioningly, making it clear that, no, she didn't know. And that if he was going to make a remark like that he'd better explain it.

"The song was really cool, no matter who was singing it --"

"It was us," she interrupted, repeating what they had claimed at the studio. "Just, well… enhanced."

He nodded. "See, that's really cool. And the performance was great too. But I was just happy to see you."

She looked at him oddly, "What, you weren't afraid we were up to no-good, or mad that we screwed up your tv show?"

"No," he started, and then stopped, admitting, "Okay, the others probably were. But I wasn't. I was like, worried about you."

"Why?" She seemed honestly confused.

He sighed and tried to put his thoughts into a semi-logical-sounding statement. "Look, dude, you don't have to do all this, you know. Pretending to be something you're not." And he didn't just mean that day at the talent show. It was about everything.

Marah pretended everyday. Either she was evil and pretended to be good around him, or she was really good and pretended to be evil around everyone else. But Dustin wanted her to know she didn't have to. Not with him.

'Cause yeah, he didn't know which Marah was real. And he kinda doubted she knew either. And yeah, he believed she was really good at heart. But did whether she was or not really matter? He liked spending time with her either way. He had accepted her, good or evil. She just needed to learn to accept herself too.

"The only thing you have to be is yourself," he said, all confident. Which made her half-laugh sound all the more cynical.

"I think there are too many 'me's." She shook her head. "It's so not that simple. It's all complicated and stuff. Everyone expects something, and it can't even be the same thing!"

"Yeah, but you can't please everyone. You're just you. People should accept that." He tried to catch her eye, but she avoided his gaze. "You don't have to pretend. Especially not for me. I like you the way you are."

Now she did look, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Good or evil?"

He nodded, "I'm here, aren't I?"

She sighed and leaned back against the bench. He didn't know if he had convinced her of anything, but at least now she was smiling.

She turned her head then, really looking at him closely for the first time. She glanced from him to the case by the bench.

"I never got to hear you play," she said, nodding at the case. I mean, we teleported down right before we went on stage. And before that I had seen you on the monitor, but there was no sound."

He looked toward the case, then back to her. "Want me to play for you now?"

"That would be so cool!" she stopped, composing herself to finish. "If you want to, that is." But he was already opening the case.

Dustin stood, suddenly all self-conscious. Playing on the street outside Storm Chargers or on tv had been nothing. But here alone with Marah he was nervous. Go figure.

So he started playing. And she looked happy. Happier than he'd seen her all day. 'Cause her smile seemed real. Not all fake like the one she had worn on stage, pretending to be someone she wasn't.

Halfway through the song his morpher chimed. He just played louder so she couldn't hear it. The others must be wondering what was keeping him. He couldn't ignore it for long or they would come looking. Figuring he'd been ambushed or something. And them finding Marah would so not look good. They would assume the worst, and he really didn't want her in trouble.

But he could finish the song. And see her smile. And hope she would remember what they had talked about. 'Cause good or evil, he'd be there.

_And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you become _

_Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

**TBC**

  



	7. Somewhere New

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "I'm With You" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "The Wild Wipeout". _

_Author's Note: yay Ferry Beach! howdy Kat! thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk._

**"Somewhere New"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face  
Is there anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

They weren't spying. Really they weren't. They had been there first after all. They had been on the cliff for quite a while before the two figures in different shades of blue had appeared below.

Tori and Blake had settled on a blanket on the beach. Dustin and Marah sat high above them at the cliff's edge, overlooking the ocean. It was actually the same cliff that the Thunder Rangers had faced off against the Perry version of Motodrone on. But Dustin didn't feel the need to mention that.

And Dustin didn't feel that bad about being there. Tori and Blake had like, walked into their view and all. So they weren't spying. They just were watching while they weren't leaving.

Another pebble went over the edge. He leaned over, trying to see if he could make out where it hit the water from there.

"Your turn," Marah said, handing him a rock. He gave it an overhanded toss, watching it soar oceanward. Below them, Tori and Blake still appeared totally preoccupied with each other.

"Dude, they're ninjas. You'd think they'd, you know."

"See us?" Marah finished for him. "Yeah, I wondered about that."

And as if that were some kinda clue, they looked at each other and realized that their position wasn't exactly the smartest one to be in and not be seen. They pulled their legs up and scooted out of sight from the cliff's edge.

He knew Tori and Blake probably wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Blake was kinda freaked, what with Tori having been missing and all. Dustin had been a little freaked too. For a while his best friend had just disappeared. Then to find out he and the others had tried to kill her in some bizzaro world. Yeah, way not good.

But as weird as that world seemed, there had been interesting things there too. Like Lothor leading the good guy team -- a team Marah had been a part of. When Marah had called to meet that afternoon, Dustin had jumped at the chance to discuss it all with her.

"So I was a good guy, huh?" Marah asked, with a tone that said she wasn't sure she quite believed anything he was saying.

"Yup," he nodded. "You were like, a folk singer. And you and Kapri took Tori to meet with Mayor Lothor. Then you fought with him against the bad guys."

"And that was the Rangers?"

He nodded again, reaching for another pebble.

"Yeah, this so does not sound right. I mean, you, a bad guy? Seriously? I so don't see that."

"Dude, I wasn't just a bad guy. I was the smart one! Like inventing weapons and stuff. Way weird, ya know?" He tossed the pebble after the others.

She shook her head. "I so could never imagine a world where you were evil. You're just..." she shrugged, "not."

He shrugged too, staring out over the ocean. "I could see a world where you were good."

She turned and stared at him, but he didn't look her way. Letting her take from his comments whatever she wanted. She followed his gaze as a silence settled between them. Not awkward. But thoughtful.

"It doesn't sound like a really bad world," she concluded. "Just different."

He smiled.

Below them, Tori was dragging Blake toward the water. It looked like she might have been trying to teach him to surf. In a drowning kinda way. He would have to tease Blake later. Only he couldn't. 'Cause to tease he would have to have seen it. And he didn't. 'Cause he wasn't there. Or at least, he wasn't spying.

"It doesn't have to be a different world," he said, leaning back on his hands. He saw her glance over at how close they were before she answered.

"I don't want to see you go all evil in this one though."

He grinned again, knowing she had known what he meant. "Yeah, me neither."

The silence settled again, but it was good. It was occasionally broken by Blake's water-logged yelps and their laughs as his plight. But it was good.

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you_

**TBC**


	8. Where Do I Belong

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "My World" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "Double-Edged Blake". _

_Author's Note: a little more serious this time around. at the beginning of "Double-Edged Blake", Lothor puts Marah and Kapri in a light cell, and we don't see them for the rest of the ep. that just didn't sit right with me. thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk._

**"Where Do I Belong"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_You know I always stay up without sleeping  
And think to myself  
Where do I belong forever  
In whose arms, the time and place_

He thought she'd get there before him. He was the one who had to sneak out after all. He wasn't just sneaking out on his parents either. Technically it was Sensei too.

And he remembered very well how ticked their teacher had been when he, Tori, and Shane had been out after curfew before. Even finding Kelzacs planting monster seed things hadn't made that time okay.

And now he wasn't just sneaking out again, but he was going to meet Marah.

Yeah, they just might frown on this.

She really should have been there by then though. But there he stood, alone, in the dark, in the woods of Blue Bay Point. Hunter would have called it a setup. But the Crimson Ranger wasn't very trusting.

It probably did look really suspicious. But they had good reasons for meeting there and then. Tonight was a meteor shower, and they had thought it would be cool to watch it together.

He thought with her being from space, she would find it boring. But she had seemed really excited, and had agreed to meet him.

But she wasn't there. And he stood in the dark and wondered.

Finally there was a light of teleportation and she appeared. She looked a little skittish, but her face lit up when she turned and saw him.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she hid her feelings away behind her smile. He'd seen her do it many times before. One look for the world, one look for him. He wanted to call her on it, but she always looked so happy just to be there. Like he gave her a chance to be free.

"C'mon," she said, skipping ahead. She reached back to grab his arm, pulling him forward.

They ran to the clearing at the actual point. There the forest opened up and they had an excellent view of the sky.

He sat down in the center and watched, way amused, as she twirled around the clearing. Finally she turned with an embarrassed look and flopped down beside him.

She shrugged. "It's nice to be out. Got a little cooped up today. Uncle…," she trailed off. Before he could press her to continue, but she changed the subject.

"Sorry I was late. Turns out I had to sneak out too."

That explains why she didn't bring Waldo like she had planned. But now she had him kinda worried. "Marah, is it all, ya know, good?"

She lay back, her hair spreading out around her. "As good as it can be." She gave him a half smile, "Don't worry about me, Dustin. I can take care of myself."

She didn't look very sure. But he didn't know what else he could do but trust her. It's not like he hadn't tried to get her leave before. She just wouldn't leave her sister, and that he could understand.

He lay back too then. And in the quiet they saw the first stars streak across the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" he broke the silence to ask.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. He felt her hand reaching for his. So he grabbed it and held on.

"Me too."

_When you're all alone in the lands of forever  
Lay under the Milky Way  
On and on it's getting too late out  
I'm not in love, this time, this night _

_Don't get caught  
Sneak out of the house_

**TBC**

  



	9. Should I Care

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Losing Grip" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "Eye Of The Storm". _

_Author's Note: story! :) isn't it great to actually write something instead of just talking about it? thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Should I Care"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Everything wasn't okay  
I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided… _

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone_

He wasn't going to let Lothor get to him. He wasn't.

And he wasn't scared. Really.

Okay, he was scared. And he was ticked that Lothor's monster had made him admit it.

He'd done a good job of covering up his fear of falling before this. Or he thought he had. It had yet to make him too scared to try a jump. He'd been seriously freaked out before and after a jump. But it hadn't stopped him.

Yet. He didn't have the option of practicing with a foampit like professionals. So you know, falling kinda sucked. And hurt. A lot. But he loved freestyle too much to let his fear stop him for long.

So after all that fun today with the eyemonsterdude, he knew he shouldn't dwell or anything. He should get back out there and practice. And practice.

And practice. 'Till he couldn't remember the monster. Or that terrifying feeling of freefall. That feeling of knowing he would sooner rather than later hit the ground, probably with his bike on top of him.

And practice. 'Till he couldn't still hear Tori saying, "That's low. Even for Lothor."

'Cause it was low. Things had been getting way serious lately. Not like they hadn't been before. But now… Ever since that fishdude, Vexacus, had arrived really. Fights were way tougher now. And Marah had gotten quieter.

That probably bothered him the most. It was just very weird. Even as Marah and he got closer, it felt like she was hiding more. They still sought each other out all the time. And they talked about all sortsa things. But where in past they would occasionally joke about battles, now they hardly talked about them at all.

It had never been important to their relationship. That whole good and evil thing. But at least they could talk about it if they wanted. But now Marah had made it obvious that she so didn't want to talk about whatever went on on Lothor's ship. And it worried him.

But she wouldn't talk, he couldn't help, and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

But he did know he had to get Lothor's monster out of his head. Which had led to where he was now. Sitting on his bike, staring at the dirt ramp in front of him. He'd been sitting there for like, close to an hour, and hadn't moved. Not even an inch closer to the ramp. It loomed over him, taunting. A few minutes ago he had actually started his bike. He'd made it that far.

So he just revved his engine. Again. It was getting late. Like now or never time if he was going to even jump at all.

He saw the movement before he heard anything. It was kinda hard to hear barking over his bike. Waldo was jumping around over in the grass at the bottom of a nearby hill.

He turned his head slightly, and sure enough, Marah was there. She wasn't looking at him. Or up. Or well, at anything really.

But she was there. Which was odd. She hadn't called him. And he hadn't contacted her. He hadn't known what to say. Even more than usual.

'Cause he just kept hearing Tori. _"That's low. Even for Lothor."_ And he had been too busy repeating to himself, _"It was Lothor's monster. It wasn't Marah's fault."_

He turned away from Marah and gunned the engine. He could do this.

He took a deep breath and let go. And the bike took off, speeding for the ramp.

And up. And airborne.

As smoothly as he could, he brought his legs up between and through his arms, still clutching the handlebars tightly. He stretched his legs out wide, then quickly back together and back through his arms.

As he rediscovered his seat, his bike hit the ramp on the other side. He flew down it and hit level ground. He planted a foot and his bike fishtailed spectacularly, the back tire kicking up an impressive spray of dirt. Score.

He picked up his foot and rode slowly back to the first ramp. He glanced over at Marah. She hadn't moved.

He hadn't been showing off for her or anything. He'd been proving something to himself. But she was just sitting there. And something seemed very wrong.

He turned off his bike, telling himself that he really should go talk to her. He needed to talk to her. They weren't about good and evil. He wasn't going to take out his pain on her. She wasn't to blame for today's not-funness. _It was Lothor's monster. It wasn't Marah's fault_, he thought for the forty-seventh time that day. He knew. He'd counted.

He walked over to her, taking off his gloves as he went. Waldo greeted him enthusiastically as he neared. The puppy was getting bigger everyday. And he really liked Dustin. A lot. He transferred his gloves to one hand, and ruffled the dog's ears with the other. Waldo seemed content with that. He woofed at him, picked up his stuffed kelzac, and romped away, spinning around, thrashing the much-abused toy about in his mouth.

Marah still wasn't looking up. She just sat there, legs pulled up to her chest, chin on her knees, and arms wrapped around her legs. He sat down beside her, pulling off his helmet and setting it upside down at his feet. He threw his gloves in it one at a time, causing the helmet to tilt first one way, then the other.

He glanced her way, but no reaction.

She hadn't called. How'd she known he was there? He wondered how many of their usual places she had tried, or if she'd just come straight to the track. Was she even there to see him? Or just picking a place to mope? He just didn't know. 'Cause she looked sad, she wasn't talking, and he didn't know why she'd come.

"You look like your day sucked," he offered, reaching down and pulling caked-on mud off his boot.

Her eyes turned his way briefly. "It totally did. How about yours?"

_It was Lothor's monster. It wasn't Marah's fault._ Forty-eight. He shrugged. "I've had way better ones." He paused as he decided to try yet again to get her to tell him what was wrong up in space. 'Cause it looked like it was getting worse.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, but contradicted herself with her words. "Dustin, you wouldn't ever laugh at someone, would you? Like they were the butt of some huge joke and they so didn't know?"

He had no idea where that had come from, but he answered as honestly as he could. "No way, dude. I've been there before, you know? And it's no fun."

But it seemed to satisfy her kinda, because she shook her head again and turned toward him, changing the subject before he could ask her what that was all about.

"How are you? I mean really? I totally missed the fight today, and I was worried about you when I heard about it."

"You missed it?" he asked, very concerned and slightly confused.

She lowered her head again, and he thought she might stop talking. But she took a breath and answered.

"Yeah. Kapri and I volunteered to help Uncle. But it turned out he just wanted someone to try out Eyesac's powers on-"

"He used that eyecreep on you?!" he exclaimed. _It was Lothor's monster. It_ really _wasn't Marah's fault._ Forty-nine. He kicked himself immediately for his reaction. 'Cause from the way she jumped, she must have taken his reaction as anger at her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" she turned fearful eyes back to him.

"Uh, no," he stuttered. Not physically anyway. "He did kinda eat Hunter and Blake. But Tori and I got them back."

He reached out for her, and was happy that she didn't pull away. "Marah, are you really okay?"

His arm was around her shoulders as she shrugged. "Not really. But I will be." She hesitated and asked, "Can you stay a while?"

It was getting dark. He should have been home by now, and his parents would be wondering where he was.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

They leaned back against the grassy hill, and she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. It was silent for several minutes before she spoke again.

"Kapri's afraid of spiders."

"Really? So's Shane. They should talk."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen."

"Too bad."

Waldo ran up, dropping his stuffed kelzac. He sniffed them both then ran off again.

"He's not going to pee on my bike, is he?"

"Probably not," she said, then amended. "Maybe."

The stars were starting to come out. He was gonna be really late. And he was so gonna be in trouble. But he'd worry about that later.

'Cause he finally knew why'd she come. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

And neither did he.

_You need to listen  
I'm starting to slip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_

**TBC**

  



	10. Still Here

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Too Much To Ask" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: after "General Deception part#2". _

_Author's Note: I'm on schedule! how cool is that! :) thanks TJ, Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Still Here"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I am still here_

Dude, he was tired. He thought he could sleep for days. Zurgane was tough all right. Dustin so didn't look forward to fighting him again.

He trudged slowly up his driveway, backpack thrown over his shoulder. It was late, but the lights were still on in his house. His parents weren't expecting him home tonight, so the lights weren't on for him. They must still be up.

When he and the guys had woken up at the campsite, Tori and Cam had been there, teasing them for falling asleep. With food gone and camp trashed, no one particularly wanted to recreate an episode of "Survivor". 'Cept maybe Hunter. So since Tori was there with her bus, there was a group decision to just go home.

The ruined camp had been packed up, and they'd driven back to town in sleepy silence. He'd left all his stuff in Tori's bus, swearing he'd get it tomorrow. He was just way too tired to do anything right now.

As he put his key in the front door he heard something inside. A loud clumping, running kinda sound that he couldn't place with anything normally found in his home. Ninja senses on alert, he slowly pushed open the door. And was pounced upon by a half-grown dog. A black and white half-grown dog.

Waldo.

Waldo was in his house.

He started to wonder if he was really still asleep and back at camp. But the dog's persistent licking convinced him he was awake. As he pushed himself inside the house, his dad met him in the hallway.

"I see Waldo found you."

"Um, yeah," he said uncertainly. "Hey, Dad, what's he doing here?"

"Your friend, Marah, stopped by earlier. She said she had to go out of town, and asked if you could dogsit." His dad smiled, "I told her you wouldn't be home for a few days, but that we'd be happy to watch him till you got back."

At that his dad seemed to realize the oddness of his presence. "Which brings up a good question; you're home early. Anything wrong?"

"Um, no. Well, kinda," he answered distracted, his head was spinning with the news his dad had just given him. "Lots of bad luck, ya know? It was easier just to call it quits and go home."

"Well, as long as you're okay."

"I am," he assured him.

"You look exhausted, Dustin. You should sleep," his dad said, warmly gripping his shoulder. "Though I think Waldo here would really like a walk first."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that," he agreed, walking to his room to dump his backpack.

Marah was gone?

He returned a moment later, stopping only to grab a plastic bag from the kitchen. He greeted his mom in the living room with a kiss, waved to his dad, and headed back out into the night. Waldo followed eagerly on his heels.

Marah was gone?

What did 'out of town' mean for a space ninja? How much more out of town could you get than space?

He wandered along as Waldo sniffed everything. Having never been there before, it was all new and shiny, and the puppy wanted to see it all. Or smell it at the very least.

They ended up in a nearby park. Waldo took a particular interest in a willow tree. Dustin waited for him to do his business, moving to take a seat on a swing. His mind, still elsewhere wondering what was happening. What he'd missed in less than a day in the woods.

Suddenly the air seemed to change and he was on alert again. But he knew this change. He'd felt it countless times before. It lasted a mere second, then there was a flash of blinding light and Marah stood there.

He jumped back up immediately.

She was in her alien look. She never appeared like that.

Not when it was just them.

Something was way wrong here.

"Marah." There was no way to act casual right now. Every ninja instinct he had was screaming at him. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for unloading Waldo on your parents without asking you," she started. "But I had to get him off the ship."

"It's okay," he said. "What happened?"

She looked distinctly uncomfortable, but refused to answer specifically. "It's all going down, Dustin. And falling apart. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"So leave," he urged.

"Kapri's still there. She needs me," she shook her head. "I can't leave. But he can." She pointed to her dog, who had left the tree to come to her. His tail was whipping with the joy of happy puppy innocence. "It's not safe for him up there."

"But it's safe for you?"

"He can't protect himself against evil space ninjas. I can. I'm one of them."

"No, you're not!" he shouted. His frustration with not understanding was clear. And it stunned her into silence. "You're not. You're not like them," he said more quietly. "Please, Marah…"

"Dustin--"

"Just leave," he pleaded.

"No. I can't," she shook her head again resolutely, her long twists of hair swaying. "It's where I belong. I don't have anything else."

"You got me!"

She looked as shocked as he felt that he'd said it. But surely she knew that by now. He wasn't gonna turn his back on her. They were more than that.

She looked at him sadly, like her resolve might slip. Her eyes were wet and she sighed. "Dustin, I can't! Please try to understand!"

"Can't or won't?" he said harshly. He hadn't meant it to sound so much like a challenge. Or maybe he had. Didn't she get that she mattered to him? That she had choices? That he just wanted her to be safe?

Her face hardened at his question. She was about to respond, to really let him have it from the look of things. But her PAM chimed. And she stared down at it with dread bordering on terror.

"Marah!" he reached out to her, panicking. He had the sudden horrible feeling that if she left he wouldn't see her again. "Don't go! Please!"

But she just stepped away, still looking at the flashing light on her PAM. "Um, I have to go," she said distractedly, as if they hadn't been arguing just moments before. "Will you take care of Waldo? Please?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "We'll both be here, waiting for you." He added, "But you don't have to go. It's not too late."

Her tears that had been threatening finally started to fall. "Yes, it is," she said softly. "Goodbye, Dustin." And she was once again enveloped in bright light.

"Marah!" he screamed, and Waldo was barking. But she was long gone, teleported back to the ship or wherever.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, though she was no longer there to hear it.

He'd always told himself he wouldn't push her. He'd let her make her own decisions about whose side she was on, where she stood. But when the time had come, he'd pushed her just like everyone else.

He just wanted her to be happy. And safe. And somewhere he didn't have to fight her everyday and act like he didn't care. 'Cause he did care. More than he'd even realized.

Waldo looked up at him. Ears down, whining pitifully, he looked to Dustin for reassurance.

"She'll be back, boy," he patted the dog's head. "She has to."

They started slowly back toward his house. Watching the skies. Not sure what for. Maybe a sign of something good.

He shook his head. This sucked. A lot.

_Can't find where I am  
Lying here alone in fear  
Afraid of the dark  
No one to claim, alone again_

**TBC**

  



	11. Out Of My Control

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Mobile" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: right before the end of "A Gem Of A Day". _

_Author's Note: surprise! getting near the end now. only 2 episodes left after this. thanks TJ (who can't read this right now), Red, Sugarplum, and Starhawk. :)_

**"Out Of My Control"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Went back home again  
This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
Everything…_

Nothing was the same anymore. It was all different. Not that it'd been simple or ordinary before. But everything had changed, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Marah was gone. Her puppy, Waldo, left behind for Dustin to care for. But he had no idea when or if… no, when, she'd be coming back. She had to come back he figured. She just had to.

And it hadn't been easy. Explaining away the sudden appearance of a dog. Though he'd tried. But that wasn't his only problem.

Waldo liked Dustin a lot, but Marah just up and leaving him had thrown the young dog for a loop. He was suffering from a case of separation anxiety. Dustin hadn't wanted to leave him alone, so he'd taken him to the beach when he went to meet Tori and Shane. Waldo was a big hit. But the questions weren't exactly the easiest to answer.

"I'm just dogsitting for a friend."

"Dude, I know all your friends. And I've never seen that dog," Shane had answered.

"So, like doesn't that prove that you don't know all my friends?"

"Actually all it means is that he doesn't know all your friends' dogs," Tori explained.

"Whatever," Shane countered, with a wave of his hand. He had acted like he'd let it go, but he hadn't. Off and on for the rest of the morning he'd kept guessing whose dog Waldo was. Not that Dustin'd wanted to tell them the dog's name either.

"Waldo? His name is Waldo?" Shane had been completely disbelieving.

"What's wrong with Waldo?" Dustin had asked defensively.

Tori laughed, "Now you sound like your dad."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that this mysterious friend of yours has a dog named after you?"

"He's not named after me. He's just got the same name. That's like totally different." But he wasn't sure Shane was buying that either. Tori had taken pity on him though, and had successfully changed the subject.

It wasn't much later that they'd gotten the call from Cam. Dustin'd ninja streaked Waldo back to his house, then met the others at NinjaOps.

Then Cam had told them. And shown them. Zurgane was dead. That fishydude, Vexacus, had killed him. With a fan, no less. And Dustin had said something stupid.

_"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one's left."_

There were times when he said things that he meant but didn't mean. Like, he meant them but not the way that people took them. People didn't understand him a lot of times.

'Cause to him, no one being left meant that Marah wouldn't feel like she had to stay anymore. Not that there would literally be no one left. Of course since the others didn't know about Marah and him, they would just assume he had meant everyone. Which he hadn't.

Zurgane was dead? That was like, kinda hard to believe. Even after he'd seen the tape. And here just days ago Dustin'd been thinking about how much he didn't want to fight him again. Guess he wouldn't have to, huh?

Sensei had said they needed to rescue the ninja students, and Dustin kept thinking that it would be great if they could get Marah and Kapri out too. And then Hunter had taken off. They found out later it was to get the shards of the Gem Of Souls.

After Hunter left, Dustin had asked Cam when it had happened. Zurgane dying that is. He had suspicions, but he needed to know for sure. Cam had looked at him strangely, but told him anyway. It was the day they'd fought Zurgane in the Zords.

Which was the day Marah had dropped off Waldo at his house.

And the last time he'd seen her.

And he didn't just mean their little private meetings. He meant at all. She hadn't shown up at any of the battles. And he was really worried.

He knew things were bad. Bad enough that she would send her puppy away to protect him. But she had refused to leave without Kapri. She'd also said she had no place else to go. Which was completely untrue. In his eyes anyway.

He knew he'd screwed up. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her to choose. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to know she was okay. And right now he just had no idea.

She wasn't answering any of his messages. He'd pinged her PAM several times the first few days after she left. Wanting to apologize, to see if he could help. Then he realized that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. If her PAM was going off all the time, it could be way suspicious. He didn't know how much trouble she would get in if they figured out she was in contact with him. But he knew it wouldn't be good.

So he was worried. He tried not to think about it. But yeah, okay, he did think about it. And he didn't know what else he could do.

So Cam had used the shards of the Gem Of Souls to go to Lothor's ship. But he hadn't been able to rescue the ninja students. Vexacus' monster had seen to that. Cam had to come back and help them in the Zord battle. Plus up on the ship there'd been the convenient attack by Lothor and several dozen kelzaks. Cam had needed back up, and with them in a losing Zord battle, they hadn't been able to give it. So he'd left and helped them instead.

Cam was back and safe. And he'd told them of finding the ninja students. But Dustin couldn't help but wonder what else, or who else, he might have seen while he was there.

They hadn't rescued the ninja students, but they could always try again when the DragonForce vehicle was repaired. Everyone had gone their separate ways then, Hunter stalking off, moody as ever, muttering about going for a ride.

Dustin had been the last to leave. Other than Cam at the mainframe, who was opening up the surveillance programs before he left himself. Headed slowly toward the steps, Dustin wondered if he dared to ask Cam what was on his mind. But he didn't have to.

"I didn't see her," Cam said suddenly, just as Dustin was about to leave. He was at the stairs when he heard him. But he was halfway up before he realized just what Cam had said.

He stopped and turned, but he could only see the base of the computer chair. He hesitantly stumbled back down a few steps till he could see Cam's face again, not quite sure he'd heard correctly. "What?"

"I didn't see her," he repeated. "I didn't see a lot of the ship though. So she could have been anywhere."

For months Dustin had wondered if Cam knew about Marah. He'd decided that he didn't. There was no way he could know about their friendship. But Dustin suspected that Cam more than anyone else saw just how 'hung up' he still was on Marah. Whether Cam chalked it up to Dustin's enduringly trusting nature or what, he just knew that Cam knew he cared.

And Cam was trying to help him. To put his mind at ease. Of course Cam would have noticed the sisters' recent absences from battles as well. And he had known Dustin would be worried. There was so much more to sarcastic, computer geek Cam than everyone thought.

He stared at Cam for several moments. Not sure what his answer would reveal. But he was going to say it anyway.

"Thanks."

He turned and left then, a small hopeful smile on his face. Headed for home and the anxious puppy waiting for him.

_Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud _

_Everything's changing  
Everywhere I go  
All out of my control_

**TBC**

  



	12. You Made Me Trust

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Naked" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: during and after "Down And Dirty". _

_Author's note: it was a challenge to get this story done on time. but I succeeded. I love it! NaNoWriMo! woohoo! I would like to thank my entire support staff for the last month too. :) I can't wait (well, actually I can) to try it again next year. but working with you, Starhawk, makes it all worth it. :)_

**"You Made Me Trust"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_I wake up in the morning, put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me through another day  
Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes_

That had not gone as well as he had hoped. He had made the jump as he had hoped, but he had also hoped to stick the landing. Oh yeah, and he had hoped that all his friends would be not be there. As unusual as that sounded. All the races were over. Hunter, Blake, and Kelly should have been long gone. Or at least finishing up with loading up their team's stuff before leaving. They really should have been gone.

But for some reason Blake and Kelly were still there. And for some reason they had decided to go watch the freestyle exhibition. And he really wished they hadn't. Dustin hadn't wanted any of his friends there for this. Other than Marah. But he knew now that she would not come.

Dustin had been practicing for this exhibition for months. He had passed up several other exhibitions just because he didn't know if he was ready. He had been away from freestyle for awhile, what with the racing and Rangering and all. So he had picked an exhibition that was months away, and had been practicing for this to be his return.

He hadn't wanted anyone there 'cause he didn't want to embarrass himself if he screwed up. Marah was different though. Marah wouldn't laugh or make fun, even as a joke. She knew what it was like when even your friends and family laughed at you. They thought they were laughing with you, not at you. But they never seemed to notice that you weren't laughing along with them.

Marah though, she was cool. He knew he could trust her with his secret. He had told her that he had gone back to freestyle. She was the only person who knew, other than his dad.

She and her dog, Waldo, had come to watch him practice often. Encouraging him, talking with his dad, just being supportive in a way only she could. And all of that practice had been in preparation for this day. But she wasn't here to see it. And he didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

He had asked her to come to the exhibition, and she had said yes. And as the day had grown closer, he grew all the more happy that she would be there. At the last minute his dad had had to go out of town on a business trip. But Marah had said she would be there. That was before the events of several days ago. That was before she had left Waldo with him and had disappeared back to space.

Marah had not been there for his exhibition. But Blake and Kelly had. And they had seen him wipe out. If only he had been able to hold on to the landing! It wasn't like he hadn't done that jump before. He had done it just a few weeks ago in front of Marah the night after that EyeDude's attack. He had been all freaked out from monster's attack, and he had still been able to land it.

Today the jump had gone okay, but he slipped on the landing. His bike slid when it hit the ground, and he couldn't control it. Then he hit the ground. And after the emergency staff helped him up, the first people he saw were some of the last people he had wanted to see.

Blake had laughed and joked with him. About how he thought Dustin had given up freestyle so he wouldn't get hurt for racing. Dustin tried to brush him off while trying to not be obvious as he grabbed at his aching shoulder. He had slid hard across the ground. He wasn't really hurt, but his shoulder was really sore. Blake got the hint and left.

Kelly wasn't as easy. She wanted to know why he would risk his racing future to go back to freestyle. She had asked, but she really didn't act like she wanted to hear the answer. It was because he loved freestyle way more than he liked racing. It was just so much fun. And you got to be all creative and stuff. Trying something new and even more dangerous every time.

But he didn't really get to explain. 'Cause Kelly just didn't see it. Or she was worried about him. Or about her team. Which he wasn't a part of. She had only sponsored a 250 team that year. Which meant Hunter and Blake, not him. So why couldn't he go back to freestyle? She didn't care about his racing, and he'd rather do freestyle anyway.

She finally left though, with a parting comment that he guessed was supposed to knock some sense into him, change his mind, or whatever. She told him he was no Travis Pastrana. Like he didn't know that. He wasn't Travis Pastrana. He was Dustin Brooks. And he could be good at freestyle too if he really wanted to be. And he did.

Dustin walked back over to his bike. The emergency guys had picked it up, and it stood where they had left it. His loyal number 27 was leaning on its kickstand, waiting for him. He gave it a quick visual once over, and didn't see too much damage. He would have to give it a better look if he wanted to try another jump in the exhibition today.

But honestly, he thought he might just be too bummed right now to try again. Marah was gone, and Kelly didn't believe in him. It wasn't shaping up to be a very good day, ya know?

He took hold of the handlebars, and kicking the kickstand back into place, he started to roll his bike away. He was headed back toward his dad's truck that he had borrowed. He'd left Waldo there. The puppy had not wanted to be left at the house that morning. So Dustin had brought him along, telling him he had to behave. And remarkably the puppy had. He had stayed in the bed of the truck when Dustin told him to, leaving only when he was following Dustin around before the exhibition had started.

_Trying to remember why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin_

He was just passed the crowd, out in the open but still a ways from his truck, when he heard something behind him. Someone was trying to push their way through the crowd. Someone in a hurry who wasn't being very patient. He kept moving but cast a glance over his shoulder to see what was up.

A brown haired girl in an orange moto jersey pushed her way through the crowd. Toward him. All the action was in the other direction, but the girl was moving toward him. And he stopped.

It was Marah.

His foot smacked the kickstand back down and he let go of the bike. He turned and started in her direction, but she reached him first.

"Marah!" He grabbed her up in a quick hug, then let her go so he could see her. "Dude, are you alright? Where have you been?"

"Dustin." She looked a little stunned. Or worried. Or frazzled. Something was off. And when he tried to pull her away from the crowd, she stepped away from him. "I can't stay."

"What? Of course you can," he said. "I can't believe you're here."

"I told you I would come. It so wasn't easy. And I can't stay. But I had to see you," she explained.

Everything seemed very weird. The girl who had disappeared back to space days ago was suddenly standing in front of him wearing a moto jersey. Orange Free Air. If the situation hadn't seemed so horribly desperate he would have smiled at that.

But it did feel desperate. He had not been able to get her to stay before. He felt like he had pushed her to choose, and she had run away. He couldn't push her again. But he had to do something. She was here after all. Something must be up.

"Dustin-"

"No, c'mon. Stay. Please," he tried again. "My dad's truck is over on the hill. Waldo's there," he tried to get her to follow him.

"Dustin," she stopped him when he started to pick up his bike again. "Look, I need to talk to you. I only have a minute."

The crowd behind them was cheering. An engine was revving. Someone was about to attempt a jump.

"But…"

"No, I…," she stopped, looking down. She reached out, taking his hands from the handlebars. She held them in her own as she continued.

"Dustin, whatever happens today… just remember I'm sorry. Please believe me. I don't want to do it. But I have to."

"What? What's going to happen? If you don't want to, don't do it. Whatever it is," he was confused to say the least. But that much sounded simple. If she didn't want to do whatever it was, don't do it. But he knew it couldn't be that easy. He had no idea of the pressures she was under from her Uncle.

"I have to. I just, look, I have to go. Just please, no matter what, be careful today. Please!"

"Marah, wait! What's going on?" He heard the bike going up the ramp.

"'Bye," she said. And quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

And he just stood there. Behind him the crowd was cheering as the rider must have landed the jump. With their screams, no one could hear him screaming her name as she ran away. She was hardly down the side of the hill before she teleported. Apparently speed was more important than discretion to her today.

Marah was gone again. But she had come to see him. To warn him. With all the crap she was going through, all the danger she was in, she had come to try to help him. His hand went to his cheek. And he again wanted to smile. Marah wearing orange Free Air had kissed his cheek. But all he could think about was that he had a way bad feeling that there would be an ugly battle today.

He turned back to his bike, and started wheeling it back to the truck. Waldo was there to greet him, barking like mad and jumping up and down. Maybe it's a good thing Marah hadn't walked over here. Waldo wouldn't have understood when she left again. Not that Dustin did, but he might take it easier than the puppy would.

He leaned his bike back on its kickstand. He neared the truck, and stuck out a hand to the dog. Waldo sniffed him diligently, then reached out to lick his face.

"What's going on with her, boy?" he asked, and he ruffled Waldo's ears.

_I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you, does it show  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right_

He had been right. There had been a zord battle. It had been, well, not good at all. They had won, but other than that, he couldn't find a good at all.

Kapri, Marah, and Shimazu had shown up in zords.

The last person he wanted to fight, and he had to fight her. What choice did he have? At least Marah and Shimazu had gone out pretty quickly. The majority of the time they were fighting Kapri. And she was so not a pushover.

She had made a comment about all her least favorite colors. That had sure fired him up. But once her zord was destroyed, she disappeared just like Marah and Shimazu had. And he was back to wondering where Marah was and if she was okay.

He had ended up at Blue Bay Point that night. Sitting at their cliff. The place they had been when they had seen Tori and Blake on the beach. The place not far from where they had watched the meteor shower. The place they had talked about how the world could be different, with this whole good and evil mess they were in.

He sat there now, alone. Well, Waldo was with him. Waldo was with him a lot lately. The young dog clung to him as if he expected Dustin to disappear on him as well. He had tried to assure the dog otherwise, but he wasn't having any part of it.

So Dustin sat there with her dog, and wondered about the day.

She had said she didn't mean it. That she didn't want to do it. That she was sorry. And this was way serious stuff here. It felt like Kapri had been out for blood, even if Marah hadn't. But had she? Marah had been getting in as many shots as she could before her zord was destroyed.

He wanted to believe her. He wanted to trust her. He wanted them to still have the same wonderful trusting relationship they had built over the last few months. But he wasn't sure what he was supposed to believe any more.

He had always said that she acted like two people. One for him, one for the rest of the world. And he had always felt sure that his her was the real her.

She had asked him to trust her. And today's events made him doubt for the first time. Which of her was real? Which should he trust?

Waldo whined, and laid his head on Dustin's lap. He looked from the starry sky to the too big puppy trying to be a lap dog.

"I know, boy. I know," he said. But he doubted Waldo believed him any more than he believed himself. Because he didn't know at all.

_Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up, you've made me trust_

**TBC**

  



	13. Any More Obvious

_Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Sk8er Boi" is by Avril Lavigne from her album, Let Go. _

_Timeline: immediately after "Storm Before The Calm part#2". _

_Author's note: I can't believe it's done. 13 episodes, 13 stories, 13 songs, in 13 months. thanks Starhawk. :)_

**"Any More Obvious"  
by Adrienne Sekitou**

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

"Dustin."

"Dustin. Have you heard a thing I've said?"

To be completely honest, Dustin hadn't heard anything Cam had said. He was a little distracted. Which was, well, way understandable.

It had been a hectic day to say the least. Tori, Shane and he had graduated high school that morning, and the ninja academy that afternoon. It had made for some interesting excuses. What with trying to get away from friends and family on one of the biggest days of their lives.

A little hard considering they couldn't just say, "Hey, Mom, I gotta run. Sensei will be really mad if I'm late again. Especially to graduation. 'Cause ya know, ninjas aren't supposed to be late. And uh, you didn't hear that ninja part."

Yeah, a little hard. But they'd managed so far.

It was a smaller graduating class than normal for the Wind Academy. Sure, the classes usually weren't that large, but six was way smaller than normal.

And all of them had technically graduated early. But that was 'cause Sensei had put them through constant way intense training so they would always be prepared for whatever came their way, ninja-wise and Ranger-wise.

And Tori, Shane, and he had accepted teaching jobs at the Wind Academy. Which was, well, a really big deal too. 'Cause the new students had just arrived and now they had to go meet them.

And, well, there was the whole Marah thing. How he hadn't heard from her since the final battle with Lothor.

And so yeah, he was a little distracted.

Presently he was adjusting the belt on his teaching robe. He'd always liked the cool belts on their student uniforms. The teachers' training uniform didn't have belts, but the dress robes did. He wondered if he could get away with wearing the robe's belt with the teacher's training uniform. Probably not. But it was a thought.

What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah, Cam had asked if he'd been listening. And he really couldn't remember if he'd answered.

"Um, sorry, dude! What did you say?"

Cam sighed, like someone who just knew it was going to be a long day. Or year.

"I was trying to tell you what Marah said up on Lothor's ship. But if you're not interested…"

Dustin didn't know what to think at first. Cam mocking was one thing. Teasing was another. And he just wasn't sure whether he was serious or not.

"What? You talked to her?" Gee, overeager much? He was so giving their secret relationship away. But did it matter who knew now? And if anyone, Cam had a pretty good idea anyway.

Cam just rolled his eyes. Dustin knew that Cam and the Thunders had helped Marah and Kapri get off the ship before it blew up. Dustin had practically pounced on Cam for info just minutes after Lothor had gone back into the Abyss. Well, after the whole lost Powers realization anyway.

But Cam hadn't told him that they had talked! Like a conversation or something. While the ship was blowing up around them? He realized, much to his amusement, that that sounded like something Marah would do.

"What did she say?" he asked when he'd calmed down. A little. He thought about scowling at Cam's amused expression, but he was really just too curious to know what had happened.

"She wanted to know if you were still mad at her," Cam finally said. He wasn't looking at Dustin. Instead he watched the ground ahead as they walked along the now deserted Academy path.

"Uh, oh…," Dustin stuttered. Somehow he should have expected something like that. Marah wasn't exactly the most secure person. So yeah, she so would have been worried he'd be mad after that Zord battle. He liked to think she had more faith in him than that. But who was he to judge when his own faith had faltered in those final days?

Cam went on though, as if Dustin's muttered syllables had been enough of an answer.

"She wasn't talking about Beevil, was she?"

Well, that one he for sure didn't know how to answer! Yeah, he didn't know if their friendship was a secret anymore, but this was way sudden.

He knew the answer to the question, of course. She hadn't been talking about Beevil. But there was little else he'd figured out about it all. And he knew if he admitted the not-Beevil-ness, then there would be questions about the rest.

And he hated admitting even to himself his previous doubt.

He had doubted. He hated that he had, but he had. After the fight with Marah, Kapri, and Shimazu, he'd been a little lost.

Dustin had spent half the night sitting there at Blue Bay Point. Well, it had felt like half the night. But Waldo had a better sense of time than Dustin did apparently. 'Cause he had started whining and nudging his arm at just the right time. Any more moping and Dustin would have missed curfew.

So, moping done, he had started home, Marah's dog following along behind him.

The moping was done 'cause he just couldn't not trust her. The Zord fight had been bad. Really bad. And he had doubted. But he kept hearing her words.

He kept hearing her say that she didn't mean it. That she didn't want to do it.

And he believed her.

Dude, he really believed her.

There was a time when he wouldn't have. Like early on after the Beevil mess, when everything was still all new and touchy and stuff. If the Zord fight had happened then… well, he probably would have thought she was a bad guy for sure.

But now? After months of hanging out, getting to know each other, and friendship? Yeah, he just couldn't not believe her when she said she didn't want to do all the evil things she was doing.

Which was why he was so upset that he had doubted her that night. He'd always told himself, and her, that it all didn't matter. He liked her for her. The way she was, not the way she thought she had to pretend to be.

But when the fight had gotten way serious, he'd doubted.

Every time he said something, he somehow ended up doing the opposite. He'd said he'd never push her to choose between good and evil. And then he had, by trying to make her leave Lothor's ship when things got dangerous. He'd said it didn't matter to him which her was real, and that he trusted her. And then he'd doubted though she'd begged him not to.

These relationship things were kinda hard, ya know?

So he'd gone home and thought about it all, Waldo sleeping at the foot of his bed. It took some getting used to, giving up part of your bed like that. But the dog was so well behaved and Dustin didn't really mind. He actually thought he'd miss Waldo when he went back to Marah. 'Cause she was so coming back. He had believed that.

He'd believed. 'Cause he'd thought about it that night. And most of the next day. And yeah, he hadn't been in the best of moods. 'Cause he was trying to figure it all out. He did trust her, but he was getting tired of the two sides.

He'd realized during all his ponderings that it wasn't just that there were two hers. There were two hims too. There was the him that was her friend, who trusted her and loved spending time with her. Then there was the him that was a Ranger, who had to pretend he didn't like her and had to fight her every other day.

If she was half as confused as he was, he knew why this whole mess was so hard for her.

So he hadn't been in a good mood. And he did kinda go off on some stupid thing about the oil. But everyone had been so short-tempered lately. He didn't feel alone in his frustrations. They were all upset. Just about different things.

The Action Games had been a great distraction for everyone. And something like a dream come true to compete in. Which of course meant according to the comic book rules, Lothor had to spring his big bad final attack not just during the games, but at the games.

The rest had just, well, happened. Thanks to Cam, he knew Marah and Kapri were safe. And Sensei had told them that his nieces were enrolling as transfer students at the Wind Academy. Dustin just hadn't seen them. Okay, so it had only been a week. But they were supposed to be moving in on campus and everything. And he hadn't seen them anywhere.

They should be with the new students though. The new students Cam had just checked in, and that were currently waiting in the courtyard.

Dude, he was so nervous.

He saw Cam was looking at him now. He couldn't tell if he was still waiting for an answer to his question or not. But Dustin offered him a smile and hoped that would be enough. Not yes, not no. Just kinda, well, him. Like he'd forgotten the question. Which was not something unusual for him.

And it did seem that it was enough for Cam. 'Cause he nodded, and as they topped the hill, Cam turned back to face the other Rangers -- ex-Rangers. That was going to take some getting used to.

The new students were gathered over by the fountain, while the ex-Rangers and Sensei stood at the path's end. Among the talking students, Dustin saw the two women in uniforms with unusually colored trim.

Marah's was trimmed in orange. He knew it had something to do with her old school. She had explained it all to him once. It was some complicated ethic-y thing, about dark and light and magic and things. Not something space-ish like he had expected.

She saw him, and hesitated for just a moment. Then she took a breath and started toward him. Dustin looked around and found he had been left behind. Sensei and the others were headed toward the teaching platform.

He didn't move to follow them though. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten in trouble for being late. And he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Marah was standing in front of him now. And he so could not concern himself with anything else. She was wringing her hands in front of her. And he couldn't help but remember that was how this had all started. She had been walking along the track, crying and twisting her hands just like that, when he'd dove in to save her from the approaching bikes.

He hadn't known who she was then. But as he looked at her now, he knew he would never have that problem again.

She looked like she wanted to say something. But she didn't. She never had the chance.

Looking back later, Dustin couldn't say who had hugged who. He just knew one minute they had been nervously staring at each other. The next they were in each other's arms. And he didn't mind at all.

They didn't need to talk. But he knew they would. Later.

And about the things that mattered. 'Cause a lot didn't any more.

There didn't have to be two hims and two hers. They could just be, well, them. Dustin and Marah. Friends.

And maybe more.

Maybe. Hopefully.

They pulled away from each other, and shared a smile.

"Do you want to come to my house later?" he asked suddenly. Strange thing to say the first time seeing her after multiple life and death battles for the fate of the entire world. But, well, some things mattered, and others didn't. And they were all that mattered right now. "My parents would love to see you again. And I know Waldo is anxious to be with you."

Her face lit up at the mention of her dog's name. "Waldo!" she said excitedly. Then she remembered to actually answer his question.

"I'd like that. Thank you," her eyes crinkled as she smiled up at him. "How does Sensei feel about animals on campus?"

"Oh, he's totally cool about it. Animals are a big Wind Academy thing. And well, he used to be one for a while there." Dustin finally shut up before he started just totally babbling.

They impulsively hugged again before they knew they would have to head back to their different groups. He opened his eyes, and saw the others watching them. Dude, guess their secret was out now after all.

Tori looked happy, a smile spreading across her face as she leaned on Blake's arm. The Thunders, well, they had their own issues. But they looked kinda shocked.

Cam just looked smug. Which was kinda normal for him. Sensei just nodded in that wise all-knowing way he had. Dustin reminded himself to ask Sensei if there were any Academy rules about students and teachers. And, well, you know.

Kapri looked surprised. So did Shane. He also looked suspicious. But Dustin knew that was just Shane trying to look out for him. He'd see soon enough.

They all would.

They didn't have to hide anymore. They could have a nice, normal, relationship. Or as normal as two super-powered ninjas could have.

And that's all he really wanted. That they could be themselves with no more lies and secrets. Life was complicated enough already.

He just wanted their happy ending. Star-crossed lovers happy in the end.

They'd earned it.

The comic book rules said so.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world_

**THE END**

_parting shots:  
so that's it. the end. it was tons of fun. thanks so much for everyone that came along for the ride. :)  
I have debated a sequel series, but am completely undecided. I may not have any more NS episodes to follow. but Avril does have a 2nd album now, and there is the NSDT team-up to work toward. grin  
thanks to Red, for the pics for my site. It made everything just that much cooler and perfect to have the ep title up there like that.  
thanks to TJ who called to find out how the series was going, no matter where in the world he was at the time.  
thanks to Sugarplum for early sugarplumming and endless enthusiasm.  
and thanks to Starhawk for everything always. :)_


End file.
